the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Remnants
"Survival is itself the victory." It has been said that, in our mortal world, change is the only true constant. And for explorers of the wider Omniverse, that maxim seems to hold true. Change, fate, fortune, survival, the divergence of paths both kind and foul. Existence can be a hard lot and uncertainty is one of the precious few constants. Remnants represent this, they embrace Change and seek to thrive amid it. Through strength, skill, determination and wit, they will overcome the challenges of life. Or die trying. Aspect Of God: Providence AKA: The Survivalists, the Order of Scouts, the Destitute Order, the Ranger Order, the Order of Scavengers, the Remnant, the Wolves of God. Remnant Degrees Facts: -The Order of Remnants is all about Change and Survival. If you ask them, they will explain that nothing in this world is permanent and all things fade away eventually. To survive, one must embrace the great uncertainty of life. This is the existential paradox that lies at the heart of their Order, that to remain, one must embrace Change. -Remnant powers are more often than not nature oriented. The ability to live off the land and detect danger from far off, and make allies wherever one can, are very important traits to a group of people dedicated to living through any disaster. -The typical Remnant isn't going to be all that concerned with high-society or social norms. They probably won't bath or shave quite as often as other people, and hours spent out in the wilderness will give their clothing a permanent musky smell that no amount of washing will do away with. -Remember that stereotype of the crazy guy who builds a bunker and stock-piles guns and ammo? Among the Adepts, that guy is usually a Remnant. -Like the Order of Hunters, Remnants are renowned for being at home in the forest and wild places of the world. They often have extensive knowledge of natural foods and resources. -Remnants are always the guy with the backup plan: supply caches stored around the area, weapons and equipment that needs minimal upkeep, hidden safe-houses to fall back on. Even their clothing is often of an unremarkable but dexterous and durable material. -Many hidden treasures and lost places are known to the Remnant who often make it their business to explore the wild. They have a large presence in the Phoenician Brotherhood of Sailors, and in some of the other Arcane Chapters as well. -While Remnants use modern weapons like guns and such, the Order expects all members to be no less proficient with more 'traditional' weaponry like bows and wooden spears. You never know when you might find yourself cut off from civilization. -Remnants often find work in fields related to their precious hobby of survival. Park rangers, scouts, paramilitary mercenaries, forest fire-fighters, state troopers, etc. If the job involves a high degree of skill and handiwork, as well as risk and takes place far out in the wilderness, then the Rangers will love it. -The Order of Remnants doesn't really have much in the way of inner-Order organization, certainly nothing like the Kings or Seneschals. They keep in communication with one another, but they exist as a loose and adaptable network of rugged individuals rather than as a cohesive army. Groups or bands of Scavengers may form together and operate with their own accord, carving out a territory for themselves in some remote place, but there's nothing stopping individual members from simply going their own solitary way. -The wolf (Canis Lupus) has become something of the international mascot for the Ranger Order. Wolves are highly intelligent and versatile animals, and their species ranges across the entire northern hemisphere. What's more, it appears that the Wolf Totem has blessed the entire Order with his favor. -The Survival and Post-Apocalypse genres are long-standing favorites among people. And the Order of Remnants fits in perfectly with both of them. Primitive Technology: Remnants tend to be the ultimate pragmatists. They favor that which is durable and minimalist over the complex and ostentatious. They also favor tools and equipment that requires minimum upkeep, and when it does break down, is easily repaired. Self-industry is also a big concern for them. What use is a gun when you've run out of bullets and can't get back to civilization to buy more? Pretty much all Remnants (certainly those who take their vocation seriously) are well-versed in making their own tools and equipment. This isn't to say that the Order of Remnants is a collective of Luddites, only that modern tech usually takes a backseat to the tried-and-true methods of the long past. Modern Remnant are quite fond of things like GPS, MRE's (meals-ready-to-eat), and sniper rifles. Indeed, the Ranger Order routinely turns out some of the best snipers there are, right up there with the Hunters or Warriors! -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primitive_Technology Bushcraft: Remnants are masters of survivalism and they are expected to be experienced in everything from hunting or fishing to field medicine and trap-making. Dwellers of Strange Places: There are many strange things in this world, mysteries as yet untapped by modern science. Forgotten ruins, ancient horrors, lost shipwrecks, objects and places of inexplicable powers. The Remnant know these places well, since it is in their nature to range far and wide. They discovered many such places long ago and even made friends out of the beings that dwell there. The Order of Rangers like to play their cards close to their chest and so they do not speak of these places to outsiders. Not even trusted ones. But it is well known within Adept Society that the Remnants often walk unafraid in places other Adepts fear to tread. Children of the Apocalypse: When the Apocalypse comes, the Remnants reason, it will be the ultimate test of their power. While other Adepts may see Armageddon as an absolute end, the Order of Remnants see it as just another change and embrace the risk that comes with it. For the Remnant, when the Apocalypse comes and human civilization comes crashing down, they will be in their element. While others huddle in the shadows of ruins, they will forge for themselves a new society of hardened survivors. The Shapeshifters: Long ago, in the time before history, the early Neolithic mystics of humanity known as the First Shamans protected their fledgling tribes of mankind by forming pacts with powerful spirits of nature. These were often the Animal Totems, the gestalt spiritual manifestations of entire animal species. In return for their spiritual devotion, these Neolithic Shamans were granted boons and greater knowledge of the world. The best of them eventually gained the power to shift their physical form into that Totem which they served, thus becoming the first Shapeshifters. They soon discovered that they could pass on this power to their children, and thus was born the various races of Werewolves, Wereravens, Werebears, etc. Many of these Shamans were also Remnant Adepts, dedicated not just to their own survival but that of their entire tribe. For the Animal Totems, the Order of Remnants has always been the best-known face for mankind. And because of this, the Rangers are often favored by the Totems. Many Shapeshifters are also frequently members of the Order themselves. Survival Tactics: Masters of the Elements: Remnants don't play fair when at war. Members of the Order of the Remnant normally hold to a particular philosophy that equals survival itself on the same level as military victory. The purpose of war is two-fold, to decimate or annihilate the enemy, and to protect your own forces. What this does for the Remnant is give them a mindset where the best way to win any war is to outlast and out-survive the enemy. Remnants prefer to let the elements and the struggle of life do much of the fighting for them. When tracked by enemy forces, they love to lead pursuers out into the harsh wilderness where the trackers less adequately adapted bodies begin to suffer and take damage. Once the enemy is worn out enough, the Remnant will set an ambush and strike. Alliances: -Order of Druids = The closeness which the Remnants have for nature puts them in the good graces of the Gaian Order. Druids and Remnants have been known to form such strong bonds that many Remnants are given access to the Druid's own Chantries. -Order of Marauders = What is uncertainty and change but two more masks for the great Maelstrom? The darker elements of the Order of Remnants believe that survival is only possible by having the strong prey on the weak, and thus gravitate towards the Marauders. -Order of Scions = The ultimate goal of all Remnants is to stay alive no matter what. They seek out any advantage they can find, and sometimes this brings them into contact with the givers of life, the Scions. Also, the fact that the Remnant has been blessed by the Animal Totems really helps to cement a relationship with the Scions. References: -https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2426012/ -http://www.lesstroud.ca/ -https://survivallife.com/ -https://www.survivalistboards.com/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Men_Who_Built_America:_Frontiersmen -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq4c-mSSMa4[[Category:Survival]]